staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Maja 2012
Plik:Logo.jpg 05:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41;Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Piaty stadion: 7.35; STEREO, 16:9, bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:04 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:08 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:15 Piosenki Pana Tenorka - Mój błękitny balonik; teledysk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Domisie - Co się stało z Czajnikiem?; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Sery; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Była sobie Ziemia - Zdrowie i edukacja, odc. 24 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Galeria - odc. 75; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Klan - odc. 2294 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5650 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5650); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 To się opłaca; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Ewolucja. cz 3. Sztuka przetrwania (Evolutions. Meet the Animal ancestors) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Zmiennicy - odc. 3/15 - Dziewczyna do bicia - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 30, Kiler; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2433; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 30, Kiler; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Terra Nova - odc. 12/13 (Terra Nova, ep. 12) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Galeria - odc. 76; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Klan - odc. 2295 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Kajakarstwo - kronika kwalifikacji olimpijskich - Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2434; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Światło daje moc, odc 13 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Light makes right ep. 13); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 93 - Wróżby - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Piąty Stadion - odc. 30, Kiler; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Informator (Insider, The) 151'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Michael Mann; wyk.:Al Pacino, Russell Crowe, Christopher Plummer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Zdradliwe piękno (Treacherous Beauties) 88'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Kanada (1995); reż.:Charles Jarrot; wyk.:Emma Samms, Bruce Greenwood, Catherine Oxenberg; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Notacje - Eugeniusz Mróz. Mój kolega Lolek Wojtyła; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:05 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-2.jpg 05:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 5; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Warto kochać - odc. 23; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 428 - Ryzyko zawodowe; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:00; Pogoda: 9:05; Panorama: 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Lokatorzy - odc. 126 Przyrzeczenie noworoczne; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/70; teleturniej; 16:9,BEZ OGRANICZEŃ wiekowych 11:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 30, Kiler; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Pożyteczni.pl - odc.33; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 123 (351) Tulipany na pokaz; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 757 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Postaw na milion - odc. 34; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 12 ost. - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 16; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 30, Kiler; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:20 Świat bez tajemnic - Biały Dom Obamy z bliska (The White House. Through the lens); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 2/70; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 13 "Rodzicielskie rozterki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 12/75 - Laska; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 758 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 13 (Lie to me s. I ep. 13 Sacrifice); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kocham Kino - Rozdroże cafe - txt. str. 777 112'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Leszek Wosiewicz; wyk.:Robert Olech, Maria Pakulnis, Dominika Markuszewska, Jacek Rozenek, Krzysztof Kolberger, Marcin Bosak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Świat bez tajemnic - Ratujmy delfiny (Saving Flipper); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 13 (Lie to me s. I ep. 13 Sacrifice); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Rozdroże cafe 112'; dramat; reż.:Leszek Wosiewicz; wyk.:Robert Olech, Maria Pakulnis, Dominika Markuszewska, Jacek Rozenek, Krzysztof Kolberger, Marcin Bosak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Art Noc - Tworzywo Sztuczne: Fisz i Emade (koncert z 2006 r.); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Archiwista - odc. 2/4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia Plik:120px-Logo Polsat.svg.png 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1933) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV market 07:30 Przygody Animków (46) 08:00 Pinky i Mózg (52) 08:30 Pies Huckleberry (2) 08:40 Pies Huckleberry (3) 08:50 Pies Huckleberry (4) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (218) 10:00 Daleko od noszy (8) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich (250) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (429) 11:30 I kto tu rządzi? (32) 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (109) 13:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (11) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1511) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (56) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (430) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (300) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1512) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 E. Wedel - wygraj bilety na UEFA EURO 2012 19:25 Sport 19:30 Pogoda 19:35 Świat według Kiepskich (346) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (12) 21:00 Hotel 52 (12) 22:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (12) 23:00 Kości (13) 00:00 Kości (14) Plik:Logo-19.png 05:10 Uwaga! 05:25 Mango Telezakupy 07:30 Julia (97) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1609) 11:40 Usta usta (10) 12:40 Ostry dyżur (87) 13:40 Ukryta prawda (65) 14:40 Detektywi (969) 15:15 W-11 wydział śledczy (938) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku (2049) 16:55 Ukryta prawda (66) 17:55 Julia (98) 18:25 Detektywi (970) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1610) 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy (939) 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje (12) 22:30 Egzekutor 00:50 Woli i Tysio na pokładzie (9) 01:25 Superwizjer (963) 01:55 Uwaga! 02:10 Arkana magii (571) 03:30 Rozmowy w toku (2049) 04:25 Nic straconego